Changing Me
by ShiroMoon
Summary: Ulquiorra is put in charge of changing Grimmjow's wild behavior, but never did he expect to change both their feelings towards one another. GrimmUlqui/UlquiGrimm. (warning; ooc-ness and cheesy dialogue. personally, not one of my best fanfics but perhaps you will enjoy it.)


Given the current situation, it would have been understandable to throw a fit on the spot and lie on the ground foaming at the mouth and twitching in horror.

But, sadly, throwing a fit on the spot, collapsing on the floor, foaming at the mouth and twitching in horror was not what Ulquiorra did. No. Ulquiorra was not the type to throw a fit.

But he was the type to ask questions in a calm tone while deep inside he wondered if his Lord hated him for something he hadn't done…or had he?

"Can you repeat that, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Very well, Ulquiorra. I want you to ensure that Grimmjow doesn't wreck Las Noches."

_Twitch._

"Meaning…I have to stop him whenever he gets into trouble?" Ulquiorra asked, hoping so very much that his Lord wasn't implying what Ulquiorra thought he was implying.

"I would like to ask that of you, Ulquiorra, but I'm afraid that it's come to the point where he needs very close watching,"

_No…no…no…no…no…_

"Ulquiorra, I want you to look after him."

"…." Ulquiorra tried not to stare at Aizen as if he had just lost his mind. Ulquiorra never questioned his lord's orders but this one time he just had to. "Is there…any reason why it has to be me?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Because I think you'd be the one I could trust with him. I've already had someone tell him this so you have no need to explain why your there."

"How long do I have to do this, sir?" Ulquiorra asked, trying not to sound as unwilling as he felt. "Until he calms down a bit, if all else fails I'll step in, until then, he's yours. All you need to do is stay for about two hours in his quarters."

And that was how Ulquiorra found himself standing in front of Grimmjow's door, secretly hoping to enter the room and find Grimmjow behaving perfectly, but no. The last thing Grimmjow Jaegerjaques would ever do was behave perfectly, the very thought was ludicrous.

Normally Grimmjow's outlet for frustration would be the world of the living where, Ulquiorra assumed, he'd beat up on the Shinigami that resided there. His visits there had been unknown by anyone up until two weeks ago when Tousen had grown suspicious of Grimmjow's actions and finally succeeded in spotting him coming back from the world of the living and Aizen had banned him from going there unless he himself gave Grimmjow permission, which he had not done.

Bored and frustrated, Grimmjow had started wreaking havoc in Las Noches, challenging people to fights, breaking things and doing considerable damage to the place and annoying everyone in it. So it was really understandable that Aizen had wanted Grimmjow to stop, but why of all people he wanted Ulquiorra to be the one to calm him down was beyond Ulquiorra's comprehension.

Grimmjow didn't like Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra didn't like Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was a bothersome piece of trash with a bloated ego and hardly anyone in Las Noches could stand him.

But, if Aizen-sama had entrusted him with this—albeit very bothersome—task then Ulquiorra had no choice but to do it. And do it he would…

Ulquiorra fought back a sigh and closed his eyes before he reached out a pale hand to push open the door. The door opened and Ulquiorra stepped in, glancing around.

The mess in the room had been expected, so Ulquiorra was quite surprised when he entered the room and found that it was quite neat. The room was also empty.

Ulquiorra's emerald gaze glanced around the room. The first thing he noticed was that the bed was in some disarray and that did not surprise Ulquiorra, the second thing he noticed was the pile of clothes simply discarded on the floor outside the bathroom door. Grimmjow's hakama. Pantera was not there. So, Grimmjow even kept his sword near him when he was in the shower?

The reiatsu in the shower room was rather heavy, it seemed Grimmjow was almost as displeased about the arrangement as Ulquiorra was.

The sound of the shower in the next room suddenly stopped and Ulquiorra glanced towards the door, which suddenly banged open loudly, slamming against the opposite wall.

Grimmjow stopped in the door way, dressed in nothing but a fluffy white towel, his blue eyes narrowing when he spotted Ulquiorra standing near the door.

An annoyed look settled on Grimmjow's face and he scowled. "Couldn't wait to see me, could you?" he growled, stomping into the room. Ulquiorra didn't respond, seemingly not caring that one of his 'comrades' was practically naked in front of him.

Grimmjow's blue gaze remained on him for a moment, a sneer on his face. "Can't believe I got stuck with you of all people…god this fucking sucks."

Ulquiorra looked up as Grimmjow said this, his eyes traveling to the man just as Grimmjow opened the wardrobe door, one thumb hooked in the towel to stop it from sliding down. "It's your own fault this happened," Ulquiorra said, watching Grimmjow pull out a cleaner version of the hakama discarded on the floor near the door.

"If your behavior weren't so unruly then this wouldn't have happened."

Grimmjow's gaze snapped over to glare at him. "Shut up. If your so perfect then why are so here?"

"Aizen-sama entrusted this job to me. Believe me, I wouldn't be here if he hadn't given me this job. Your point being?"

"Nothing. Just thought he was punishing you or something."

Grimmjow answered, glowering at the thought that they were talking to each other and decided to stop. He turned to glare at Ulquiorra, whose gaze was still on him—damn that was starting to creep him out— and snapped. "Oi look away will you?"

"With pleasure." And Ulquiorra turned his head towards the door behind him, trying to ignore the slight movements out of the corner of his eye.

As the first hour dragged on Ulquiorra was beginning to believe that this task was completely pointless. Grimmjow did nothing except sit on his bed, chin in his hand as if in thought. Finally the silence was broken when Grimmjow let out a soft laugh and Ulquiorra glanced over.

He didn't think he wanted to know what was running through Grimmjow's head right now.

Grimmjow sniggered again and Ulquiorra sighed, leaning against the door, wishing Grimmjow would shut up. Grimmjow glanced over at Ulquiorra and saw the man close his eyes. Grimmjow smirked widely and leaned back, his hands behind his head, thinking of ways to annoy his superior.

"I'm not going to ask what you're laughing about." Ulquiorra said as Grimmjow laughed again. "Probably because you're insane or because you just want me to ask so you can mess around. Now be quiet."

"It's my own damn quarters you bitch!" Grimmjow snapped, sitting up and glaring daggers at Ulquiorra. Grimmjow glanced at his sword which now lay next to his bed and then at Ulquiorra and growled. He seized his sword, unsheathed it and had just lunged off the bed when a pale hand shot out and grabbed Grimmjow's blade. "Put that away." Ulquiorra said.

"Sure." Grimmjow said and he let go of Pantera's hilt and attacked Ulquiorra with his sword hand. Ulquiorra knocked his hand away quickly and made to shove him in the chest but Grimmjow vanished and appeared right behind him.

Ulquiorra whirled around and shoved Grimmjow backwards. Grimmjow gasped lightly at the force of the shove and flew backwards into the door, knocking it open.

Ulquiorra sighed and stared impassively as Grimmjow sat up and rubbed the back of his head before his blue eyes snapped open and he bellowed. "Hey you bitch!" he screamed, standing up, his fists clenched. "Get your ass out here and fight, dammit!"

"No."

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow bellowed, flipping him off.

"This is ridiculous. Stop throwing a fit."

"I'm not throwing a fit, you fucker!

"Then what's this then?" Ulquiorra asked impatiently.

"You— I know what's wrong with you, Ulquiorra! You're scared of getting beaten by me!"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Scared? Of you? Don't be stupid."

"Then get your ass out here!"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Aizen-sama requested that I keep you from trashing Las Noches, so therefore—"

"Ah shut up with your god damn 'Aizen-sama' shit! You know what; you're scared, of everything!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, messaging his temple.

"Your scared to take risks, scared to step over the line and what the hell is life without a little risk, now get out here or I will come in there and—!"

"If I fight you will you shut up?"

Grimmjow blinked, looking surprised. Then a feral grin appeared on his face. "That's more like it."

"I'll fight you on one condition," Ulquiorra muttered, wanting to kill Grimmjow right on the spot. "We do it in your room and not in the halls. Aizen-sama doesn't want Las Noches a mess."

Grimmjow was thrown his sword and Ulquiorra sighed before he turned and said. "Get in here." Grimmjow followed him, slamming the door shut.

Nnoitra peered out from around the corner and his eyes widened. "Oh my fucking God." He then let out a bark of laughter and walked away down the halls muttering about horny Espada.

* * *

The fight ended with a tie. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had managed to both get their swords inches from each other when the door opened and Gin walked in telling them to put their swords away.

While Grimmjow reorganized his room, muttering, Ulquiorra watched him silently, he had not been given any injuries, his hierro was considerably tougher than Grimmjow's and that fact, he was pleased to admit, drove Grimmjow up the wall when he realized he couldn't cut Ulquiorra. He had managed to inflict a small injury on Ulquiorra's shoulder though.

Grimmjow turned to glare at Ulquiorra and then he said loudly. "Why the fuck are you still here?"

"I was just leaving." Ulquiorra said impatiently. And he turned on his heel to leave when Grimmjow said. "I've figured out how to cut you."

Ulquiorra stopped. "Sure you have."

"I'm serious," Grimmjow snapped. "And next time we fight I'll show you."

Ulquiorra stared at him for a moment. "There will not be a next time. The only reason I accepted your challenge was because you said you'd be quiet if you did. That's not happening again."

Grimmjow's blue gaze stared at him for a moment before he closed his eyes and said. "Then what the hell am I gonna do locked in here with you for two hours, huh?"

"Absolutely nothing." Ulquiorra answered, closing the door behind him.

But it seemed Grimmjow would not settle for doing nothing. The panther it seemed just needed _something_ to do otherwise he became incredibly annoying and hard to cope with.

Ulquiorra hated to admit it but the man was able to get under his skin easily until Ulquiorra was willing to do anything to make him be quiet, he had already been talked into fighting with him three times and as it turned out, Grimmjow was right in his belief that he could cut Ulquiorra.

Because he could.

Grimmjow really was not as stupid as Ulquiorra gave him credit for.

Ulquiorra did not need to ask Grimmjow how he could do it, not wanting to actually let Grimmjow know he was curious. It was obvious all Grimmjow needed to do push out all of his reiatsu until he was strong enough to break through Ulquiorra's skin. After that incident, Ulquiorra had stopped fighting him.

And as the days (nights?) went by a reason to stay away from Grimmjow altogether emerged.

Nnoitra had spread a rumor around Las Noches. The rumor?

That Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were fuck buddies.

How that rumor had surfaced, Ulquiorra had no idea, but everywhere he went people muttered, whispered and laughed at them.

Grimmjow immediately silenced the gossipers with a threat to beat them to bits and drag their entrails all over Las Noches, Ulquiorra simply refused to show that any of this bothered him and did nothing but ignored the people who were muttering about them.

Meanwhile, time with Grimmjow became tenser and somewhat more unpleasant, even embarrassing because every time Ulquiorra was in the room with him, he fought down the voices of the gossipers.

What's more, Grimmjow started playing 'games' with him.

It was ridiculous.

These 'games' consisted of teasing Ulquiorra, getting on his nerves, mocking him, and making Ulquiorra nervous. And the strangest thing was that it seemed that Grimmjow did this all in a playful manner, not in a way that it could physically hurt.

In any other situation Ulquiorra would simply pass his strange behavior onto the gossiping—but he couldn't. Because Grimmjow's strange behavior started two days before the gossiping came around.

And to make things stranger, Grimmjow had started calling Ulquiorra 'Ulqui' and even sometimes 'Ulqui-chan' just to piss him off.

Ulquiorra tried to get him to stop but Grimmjow didn't.

This really was not what Ulquiorra bargained for—if anything; it was somewhat more annoying than Ulquiorra thought Grimmjow was capable of being.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall, his pale hands in his pockets, looking a little stressed. Grimmjow watched him for a moment before he sighed and stood up. The silence in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife and served to some poor dude who would immediately choke on it.

_Dammit I'm bored._

Grimmjow smirked. During these periods of boredom, unable to even leave Las Noches, he would have probably gone mad. But he wasn't—because he had someone to fuck around with.

"Ulqui…" Grimmjow murmured, his voice ringing around the room.

He swore he saw Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitch. Grimmjow's grin widened. "Ul—qui—or—ra…" Grimmjow purred, stressing each of the syllables in Ulquiorra's name. He saw Ulquiorra's eyes narrow.

Grimmjow's grin widened. "Ulqui…"

Silence.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow barked and Ulquiorra jumped. Grimmjow burst out laughing. "Holy shit, you are too much fun!" Grimmjow choked, slapping the ground. Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes.

"You need a life." Ulquiorra muttered.

"If I don't have a life then what does that make you, huh?" Grimmjow asked, still grinning.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "Idiot."

"Emo-bitch." Grimmjow retorted.

Ulquiorra's eyes opened and he glared at Grimmjow.

"Immature trash."

"Bitch!" Grimmjow snapped, standing up.

"This is pointless."

"Then why did you call me trash?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

"Because if you can call me a name then I can call you a name."

"Fine!"

"Fine what?"

"Fine is fine! What do you mean what?"

"What is 'fine', Grimmjow be specific."

"Whatever!"

"Stop yelling."

"What?"

"…What do you mean 'what'?"

"Huh? What means what."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Grimmjow asked, getting confused.

"What do you mean by…? Great…" Ulquiorra muttered, getting confused. "Just never mind."

Grimmjow stared for a moment and then sighed, running a hand through his hair. _Somewhere along the lines we started actually talking to each other. It kinda pisses me off._

Grimmjow closed his blue eyes and sighed again. The room was silent. "I want to get out of here." Grimmjow muttered, he looked up and saw Ulquiorra leaning against the wall.

An idea was forming in his brain and he grinned at the possibility of having something to do. Grimmjow walked over to Ulquiorra and then put on a burst of speed and dashed out of the room, throwing the door open behind him as he went. Ulquiorra gave a jolt of shock and turned towards the door; he hurried out of the room and saw Grimmjow standing near the turn off in the hall. Ulquiorra stared. "What do you think your doing?"

Grimmjow's serious expression vanished and he said. "Who knows." And he vanished, using sonido to tear away up the halls. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "Damn." And he gave chase.

Grimmjow was several paces ahead of him, moving at a fast pace. Ulquiorra hurried to catch up to him. He saw the blue haired Espada look over his shoulder and Ulquiorra could see a large grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow's grin widened and then he turned and flew right towards him, Ulquiorra jumped aside and Grimmjow flew by him. Ulquiorra raced after him, hands still in his pockets.

Tousen walked up the halls, Wonderwice at his side. Tousen stopped and listened. He could hear something heading towards him…but what? And then without warning something hurtled past him so fast he almost fell off. "What on Earth?" he muttered. Something else flew by him and he staggered backwards.

"Those two…" he muttered walking away.

Grimmjow laughed as he saw Tousen almost fall on his ass. "Fuck you." he muttered. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ulquiorra catching up to him, fast. Grimmjow grinned widely. "I dare you to catch me! Slow ass!" he yelled and he put on a burst of speed, literally flying up the hall towards the doors ahead.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. _This is all a game to him…stupid._

Grimmjow kicked the doors open and tore away through the sand, the wind in his face felt great…he looked over his shoulder and saw Ulquiorra catching up to him. Grimmjow kicked sand behind him and he saw Ulquiorra falter. Grimmjow turned around and ran at him, raising a hand. Ulquiorra blocked his hand, sending them both flying backwards, spraying up sand behind them as they slid through it.

Ulquiorra slid to a halt, Grimmjow inches from him. He glared. Grimmjow glared. "Man have you got a stick up your ass or something?" Grimmjow asked, moving back. Ulquiorra blinked, lowering his hand slightly. "What's with you?" Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow stared as he thought about this. "I need to get out of there. Why's it matter?"

"It doesn't." Ulquiorra said, slowly lowering his hands into his pockets.

Grimmjow's blue gaze lingered on him and Ulquiorra's gaze met his, Ulquiorra looked away hastily feeling something stir in his stomach. He therefore concluded that Grimmjow made him feel sick.

Grimmjow suddenly kicked sand at him. Ulquiorra winced and blinked sand out of his eyes. "You—pfff—what are you doing?" Ulquiorra spluttered, looking at Grimmjow, only to find he wasn't there. Ulquiorra blinked.

Then he heard something behind him and he turned around only to be shoved in the chest. Before he fell into the sand his hand seized Grimmjow's jacket, a smirk tugging at his lips. Grimmjow's eyes widened. They both crashed into the sand.

Grimmjow's eyes flew open and he looked down. "Shit."

Ulquiorra's face was inches from his and Grimmjow currently lay on top of him, both of his hands on either side of Ulquiorra's arms. Grimmjow swallowed, feeling heat rush up his face.

Ulquiorra was feeling awkward as well. "Up. Now." Grimmjow only stared. Ulquiorra sighed and pulled himself out from underneath Grimmjow who fell face first in the sand.

Grimmjow began spluttering, spitting out sand. "You can die if you eat sand." Ulquiorra said blandly.

Grimmjow stiffened and turned around to glare at Ulquiorra. "What?"

But he immediately growled when he saw that Ulquiorra had a slight smirk on his face.

"I hate you." Grimmjow growled.

"It's obvious. Inside." Ulquiorra ordered. Grimmjow growled and said.

"Oi! Just because Aizen made you stick around me _does not_ mean you can _boss me around_, dammit!"

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder and stared at Grimmjow. "Whatever." Ulquiorra said simply, turning around and meeting Grimmjow's blue gaze.

Grimmjow continued to glare. "Anyway, there's no way you can trash this place, Ulquiorra. Go away." Ulquiorra blinked. "Leave? Don't be stupid. Aizen-sama—"

"Oh shut up about Aizen. You think that you can just follow me all over the place, but really, Ulquiorra, I'm sick of it! It's like having a second shadow! Give me a break, already." Grimmjow snapped.

"You're the one who led me out of Las Noches." Ulquiorra said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious! Now piss off for a bit."

Ulquiorra stared at him for a moment, his green eyes narrowed, Grimmjow scowled when he saw that Ulquiorra wasn't moving. "What, going to miss me?" Grimmjow asked, smirking. Ulquiorra blinked and said. "Not in the least."

"Well then get inside. You can wait in my room since it's obvious you don't want to leave my side so much." Grimmjow said. "Ciao." And he sped away through the sand.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "Me? Miss him? As if...stupid Grimmjow." Ulquiorra walked away through the sand, his hands in his pockets, he glanced over his shoulder and saw a bunch of sand exploding in the distance showing him where Grimmjow was.

"I just don't want to get in trouble with Aizen-sama, that's why I'm following you around, isn't it obvious?"

_You're the one who engages me in this stuff, not the other way around…_

_

* * *

_Grimmjow was sitting on top of the roof of Las Noches, his chin in his hand. He had managed to get away from Ulquiorra but he knew it was only a matter of time before the man found him. Grimmjow ground his teeth angrily; he swore the man was becoming a very visible stalker.

_Seriously, he never leaves me alone! I need to breathe once and a while without him asking what I'm doing! Well—he doesn't exactly ask me what I'm doing when I breathe—but seriously, can't he annoy someone else? Good god…I mean it's not that I don't like his presence but—wait what? Oh god dammit._

Grimmjow put his face in his hand and growled lowly.

Things were changing.

The changes were small but it seemed that, slowly, both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were accepting each other. After meetings they'd pair off and either go fight in the desert or just taunt one another in Grimmjow's room for hours on end.

Racing each other was now a past time of theirs, fighting was too. But the way they fought was different, almost gentler if that was possible, and both men had yet to seriously injure each other.

Grimmjow was experiencing a sort of interest in Ulquiorra, maybe even enjoying his presence more. He was noticing him more too, that his eyes were probably the only color in Heuco Mundo that he actually liked, how his messy raven locks made him look kind of cute, how his pale skin seemed to glow in the dark. Of course these were things he would never, ever, say to Ulquiorra himself, and he often rebuked himself for even thinking such things about him.

They both still annoyed one another a good deal, though. Grimmjow was happy for that however because he didn't think he could stand the thought of being nice to Ulquiorra. And he had a feeling Ulquiorra felt the same way.

The distance was still there.

Neither of them confessed anything about how they were feeling around each other they still kept to themselves in a way and both men were grateful for that.

_Actually, it almost seems as if Ulquiorra's nicer than before…if that's possible…ah what the hell am I thinking?_

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow gave a start and turned around and found none other than Ulquiorra standing behind him. "What the hell! Go away!"

"You know I can't."

Grimmjow scowled and said. "Fine, sit down."

"Sit down?"

Grimmjow blinked. _Shit, that sounds as if I like his company, god damn—_

"Uh, sit down, lie down, jump off the roof, I don't care, do whatever you want!" Grimmjow snapped, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Ulquiorra did not sit; he merely stood behind Grimmjow, staring out at the vast amount of desert below them, the crescent moon shining down dully above them. The air was still and both of the Espada were silent.

Ulquiorra glanced down at Grimmjow when he heard the man growl something, even saw his eyebrow twitch.

"Will you ever leave me alone?" Grimmjow asked and Ulquiorra responded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm stuck with you until Aizen-sama decides otherwise."

"But that's not true is it?" Grimmjow inquired a smirk on his handsome face. "You keep hanging around me and I bet even Aizen didn't tell you to hang around me for four hours a day." Ulquiorra gave a start. "Four…hours?"

Grimmjow looked up at him and saw a look of surprise in Ulquiorra's eyes.

"You didn't know?"

Ulquiorra just shook his head. "Is that the longest I've stayed?" he asked his voice slow, as if he was reluctant to ask the question and get the answer.

Grimmjow fought back a smirk, liking Ulquiorra's discomfort. "Nope. You stayed for five yesterday. What," for Ulquiorra had just stepped backwards. "You honestly had no idea? And here I thought you did it on purpose, that stings, Ulqui," Grimmjow said mockingly, standing up and grabbing the man's arm, making Ulquiorra jump.

"I actually thought, for a moment, that you were," and as he spoke each word he moved closer until his face was inches from Ulquiorra, whose every move he watched with keen eyes. "…going soft…" and as he whispered this he angled his face just slightly to breathe those words into Ulquiorra's ear and he heard the man's breath catch in his throat, felt the normally stoic fourth Espada lean in closer to him and whether Ulquiorra did this on purpose or not, Grimmjow didn't know.

_I like where this is going…yeah, I like it a fucking lot…_

He felt Ulquiorra stiffen at his words however and he heard Ulquiorra reply. "If I'm going soft, Grimmjow, then who's the one doing this?" he asked, wrenching his arm out of Grimmjow's, making the man stagger backwards. "If I'm soft then who's the one doesn't cut me when we fight?" Grimmjow frowned.

"If I'm the one who's going soft then who engages me in stupid games when all he use to want to do with me was challenge me to fights? If you ask me Grimmjow, I'm not the one going soft here _you_ are." Ulquiorra continued, watching Grimmjow's eyes narrowing and his upper lip turn up slightly.

"Shut up, you're just convincing yourself—!" Grimmjow said but Ulquiorra cut him off. "I'm not the one who engages you in fights where we hardly even hurt one another; I'm not the one who—"

"Oh shut up." Grimmjow snarled and he grabbed the front of Ulquiorra's jacket, pulling the man against him, their faces inches apart, their bodies pressed together. Grimmjow shivered and he felt Ulquiorra put his hand against Grimmjow's chest. "Go on, cero me," Grimmjow whispered, waiting. "The Ulquiorra I know would do that anyway."

There was a moment of silence in which Grimmjow waited to hear the flicker of a cero being charged but nothing happened. "You can't, can you?" whispered Grimmjow. Ulquiorra just lay there against Grimmjow's chest, his had pressed against the blue haired man's warm flesh, feeling the soft beating of the man's heart. Ulquiorra was in a state of shock, his emerald eyes were wide open and he felt so stunned he could barely move. _I can't do it…why can't I kill him?_

_This can't be happening…this is going too far, what has this man done to me?_

Ulquiorra made to push away. "If I killed you…" he murmured. "Aizen-sama would not be pleased would he? Think about it, I was entrusted with this task. If I killed you, wouldn't that count as failing him? He'd be furious." But even as he said this he knew he was just trying to convincing himself and that fact horrified him, disgusted him…

"Bullshit." Grimmjow's rough voice cut in and Ulquiorra felt the hand fisted in his clothes tighten, pulling them closer together.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he felt Grimmjow's other hand sneak up to grip the nape of his neck, forcing his head upwards.

Ulquiorra's gaze was locked on Grimmjow's, the man's eyes were half lidded, and they seemed to be able to see right through him. And it seemed his assumption was right because Grimmjow smirked as he stared into Ulquiorra's eyes before he whispered. "I win, Ulquiorra."

And before Ulquiorra knew what had happened, Grimmjow's hot mouth was on his.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he felt every last thought in his head vanish, he couldn't move, he could barely think anymore and all he could feel were Grimmjow's hands and how they tightened their hold on him and how hot his mouth was against his own.

The hand fisted in his shirt loosened and slid down his chest, sending shivers up Ulquiorra's spine and the hand on the back of his neck unclenched and rough fingers curled themselves into his hair. Grimmjow's tongue ran across Ulquiorra's unresponsive lips and Ulquiorra, dazed, let him enter.

Ulquiorra could not stop a moan as Grimmjow's tongue curled around his and explored his mouth hungrily as if desperate to taste every inch of him that he could.

Ulquiorra's moan sent shivers up Grimmjow's spine and he growled loudly, grinding his hips into Ulquiorra's causing them both to moan loudly. "Fuck." Grimmjow's voice was rough and almost breathless as he threw back his head, closing his eyes tightly as ecstasy coursed through him.

Grimmjow's hand wrapped around Ulquiorra's waist, pushing them both closer together, the hand on the back of the pale Espada's neck slid into his hair, holding gently to the back of his head as he lowered them both gently onto the floor, pressing Ulquiorra's back into the ground.

Grimmjow's hand slid up his shirt, running over the slightly muscle stomach. Ulquiorra shivered as Grimmjow warm hand ran up his chest, stopping to playfully pinch his nipple, rolling it in his fingers until it was a nub.

Ulquiorra gasped, closing his eyes. Grimmjow's face pressed against the crook of his neck as he pleasured Ulquiorra, breathing in his scent which was suddenly so appealing to him.

Grimmjow growled pleasurably, trailing open mouthed kisses down Ulquiorra's neck, licking, biting and sucking at his skin, able to hear every gasp that escaped Ulquiorra's lips.

Grimmjow's hand removed it self from Ulquiorra's hair to slide down his back, past his hakama tie to rest against his ass, which he pleasurably messaged groaning loudly when he heard Ulquiorra moan softly. God that sounded sexy.

His lips returned to Ulquiorra and to his delight Ulquiorra's responded eagerly to the kiss, his tongue curling and moving against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow groaned into Ulquiorra's mouth and he shivered violently when Ulquiorra's hand slid up his chest, his finger tips brushing the hole in his stomach and Grimmjow froze at the sensation before growling, his mouth leaving Ulquiorra's to bite down on the side of his neck, drawing blood which he immediately began to lick at hungrily.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes; his head tipping back as he fought back a loud moan, the feeling of Grimmjow's hot tongue on his flesh was driving him wild. Grimmjow eagerly trailed bite marks down Ulquiorra's porcelain flesh, only to lick at it with his hot tongue.

The heat pooling in Ulquiorra's stomach was almost unbearable and the feeling of Grimmjow pressed against him was too much. Ulquiorra bucked his hips and gasped in pleasure as his erection brushed against Grimmjow's, making the other man moan loudly.

Grimmjow's breathing turned to pants as he ground their erections together, Ulquiorra let out a pleasured sound that made Grimmjow shiver and he eagerly returned to licking and sucking at his skin, his hips moving fast against Ulquiorra's as his mouth trailed hot kisses up his neck. Grimmjow's mouth was close to his ear now and Ulquiorra could hear every sound he made, every moan, pant, and groan was inches from his ear and god it sounded beautiful.

Grimmjow's lips sucked at his ear and Ulquiorra closed his eyes a soft groan escaping him. "Shit…" he gasped. Grimmjow smirked as he heard Ulquiorra's curse and his lips returned to Ulquiorra's while his hand traveled down Ulquiorra's side, stopping inches from Ulquiorra's crotch which he slowly slid his hand over.

What happened next was blissful, Ulquiorra arched up against him, a moan tearing from his throat as Grimmjow's hand groped his erected member with quick hard strokes.

And Ulquiorra was panted, his breath hot against Grimmjow's ear as Grimmjow's hand slid into his hakama, closing his hand over Ulquiorra's cock, stroking him hard and fast, his thumb teasing the slit of his member.

Ulquiorra groaned, his hand fisting in Grimmjow's hair. He heard Grimmjow snarl, his face buried in the crook of Ulquiorra's neck, as Ulquiorra ripped out several strands of hair. Grimmjow's other hand slid up Ulquiorra's chest and unzipped his jacket. And when Ulquiorra felt his senses return to him.

He shoved Grimmjow, hard sending Grimmjow falling backwards, eyes wide. Grimmjow fell against the roof and he groaned loudly, clutching his head. He quickly registered what had happened and sat up, getting ready to rage at Ulquiorra.

He was gone.

"Shit." Grimmjow muttered, his blue eyes narrowing.

Ulquiorra was leaning against the wall in his own room, eyes wide open, head tipped back against the wall. "What was I thinking?" he whispered, his finger tips resting against his lips. "What was I doing?" he murmured, his eyes narrowing.

The emerald eyed Espada inwardly cursed himself for being so stupid as to even respond to that kiss. He should have left immediately; he should have never even followed Grimmjow up there, because now he knew just how Grimmjow affected him.

This was going too far. It wasn't supposed to be like this, at all. This was wrong, all of it. It was disgusting and Ulquiorra had no idea why he had touched Grimmjow, allowed Grimmjow to hear sounds Ulquiorra refused to admit he'd made, kissed him back…why?

Ulquiorra's hands fisted in his pockets and he closed his eyes tightly.

Well, it was never happening again.

Because for all Ulquiorra cared Grimmjow could destroy Las Noches, could annoy everyone in it, and that was all fine—as long as Grimmjow never went as close to Ulquiorra as he would allow it.

* * *

Ulquiorra had stopped coming over.

And Grimmjow had suspected nothing less of him ever since Ulquiorra left him alone on top of the roof of Las Noches, but the silence in the room was almost unbearable.

Yeah, maybe Ulquiorra never spoke much, but when he did speak to Grimmjow it gave him something to listen to.

Grimmjow almost half expected the man to walk into the room at any second, lecture Grimmjow about keeping his hands to himself, and sit on the bed beside him.

_And no, I don't miss him. Who would? He's…whatever who the fuck cares? I'm just curious as to why the little bitch walked out on me that's all, well…actually…that bit isn't hard to figure out…but it's not like I molested him! I never even knew Ulquiorra Shiffer could make noises like that, so it's not like I forced myself on him…or…did I?_

Grimmjow frowned, his arms pulling his knees up to his chest.

_Why the hell does it matter…? Just forget about it._

But Grimmjow couldn't forget about it.

It wasn't like he and Ulquiorra were separated by miles and miles of land, but whenever Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra in the corridors, during meetings, or just glimpses of him on a daily bases, and the man didn't even glance at him, it felt like the way it use to be before either of them were forced together.

And even though they were not separated by miles, it felt like the gap between them had widened again, pushing both of them apart, while Ulquiorra continued with his life, denying Grimmjow's existence, Grimmjow could only watch that gap between their powers, rank, souls and relationship widened to the point where he couldn't jump across it.

And then, one day, he stopped seeing Ulquiorra completely.

At first Grimmjow thought that Ulquiorra was going a little further in his attempts to distance himself from Grimmjow by no longer appearing in the corridors. But this theory was proved wrong when Grimmjow entered a meeting and found the seat opposite him vacant.

As the meeting hall cleared out, Grimmjow remained seated, waiting for everyone to leave. If any of them heard what he was about to ask Aizen they'd never let him live it down. "Is there anything you want, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, watching his sixth's strongest remain frozen in his seat. Grimmjow looked up at Aizen and saw the man smiling kindly at him.

That smile was bullshit. The man's kindly air, his confidence in them, his kindness to his army, all of it was absolute bullshit. And either Ulquiorra had known that and chose to ignore it, or he was actually just dense.

"Where's Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked, looking down at the table as he spoke, not wanting to look into those brown eyes.

He saw Aizen blink at this question and Grimmjow knew he was probably surprised to be asked such a question.

_It's your fault…_

"I can't answer that, Grimmjow." was the calm reply. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

_You told him to say that…_

Grimmjow's blue gaze met Aizen's and Grimmjow wanted to demand to be told where Ulquiorra was, wanted to shake it out of the man in front of him.

And he hated Ulquiorra for it.

"I understand."

And he did. He could not remember understanding anything more in his life. Ulquiorra had told Aizen not to give his location to Grimmjow shortly after asking Aizen for permission to stop visiting Grimmjow's quarters. He had cut himself off completely from Grimmjow.

And why?

Because Grimmjow had made him care.

And then Grimmjow had forced himself on Ulquiorra and whether or not Ulquiorra had enjoyed it no longer mattered because, for all Ulquiorra knew, Grimmjow had made his emotions a wreck and then used him.

And really, it sounded like something he would have done.

Except that Grimmjow really had cared, he really had enjoyed their fights and time together…

But more than anything else, he had enjoyed Ulquiorra's presence.

And as Grimmjow headed down to his quarters, he gave up completely on admitting he didn't care that Ulquiorra was gone, he gave up trying to deny that Ulquiorra vanishing from his life didn't mean a thing to him.

Because really, it was complete utter bullshit.

And Grimmjow slammed the door to his quarters and stood there, frozen in the room before something inside him snapped.

His room was trashed within seconds until it was hardly recognizable and the anger burned inside him so fierce he felt sick.

He wanted that anger to stay, wanted things to go back to the way they use to be, before he cared, before Ulquiorra had burst suddenly into his life, but the next thing he knew he was on his knees on the floor in the center of his room, eyes wide open as different emotions surfaced inside him, anger, confusion, pain, loneliness…and he wanted it to just stop…

_It's your fault…_

Grimmjow slumped over, his hands resting against his knees, clenching so tightly his knuckles turned white, his eyes screwed shut.

_If I say sorry will you come back?_

_If I beg you to come back will you?_

_If I just ask you to come back will you?_

_If you saw me now…would you come back?_

_What will it take?_

_I really never did realize how much you meant to me until now…look what you're doing to me, dammit! Is this what you wanted; is this what you and Aizen planned behind my fucking back all this time?_

_Was everything leading up to this? Because if this is what you wanted you've fucking got it, now get your ass back here!_

_And why I even want you back…I don't know._

_But all I can ask myself now is whether or not everything was an illusion…_

_

* * *

_Gin was sitting in the control room, watching through the surveillance camera as Grimmjow collapsed on the floor in his room.

"Love stinks, don't it Grimmy-kun?" he said, his voice playful as usual. "Ah, look what yer doin' ta 'im, Ulqui-kun."

* * *

Grimmjow was bored as shit. It was three days and Ulquiorra still had not appeared. Grimmjow had checked his room and had even gone to the world of the living and searched Karakura from top to bottom, twice.

He was beginning to doubt Ulquiorra was ever coming back.

And even if he did, it would be the same as before he left.

So, with that in mind, did Grimmjow really want him to come back? The answer was still the same, and as the emptiness inside him grew bigger Grimmjow knew that the answer would stay the same until Ulquiorra returned. If he returned.

Perhaps it was because he missed him, or maybe because he was slowly going insane, but Grimmjow stopped by Ulquiorra's quarters and entered through the door. Ulquiorra's familiar scent hit him and for a moment Grimmjow thought that Ulquiorra was right next to him. Grimmjow inhaled softly and hung his head, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Yo, kitty-cat."

Grimmjow turned his head towards the door. Great.

Nnoitra was standing in the door, leaning against the doorway, usual huge grin on his face. "Missing your boyfriend?"

"What the fuck, Nnoitra?" Grimmjow growled, turning around.

"When are ya gonna stop moping around like a sorry bitch?" Nnoitra asked, turning to face Grimmjow. "Who's a sorry bitch, spoon?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes narrowing. He was not in the mood to deal with shit from Nnoitra, so if Nnoitra came looking for a beating it was a beating he was going to get.

"If you're not a sorry bitch then why are you sniffing around Ulquiorra's room like a pathetic little shit? What, has Grimmjow Jaegerjaques gone soft? Are you a little softie?" Nnoitra mocked, grin widening when he saw a snarl work its way onto Grimmjow's face.

"You wanna get your face smashed in you little bitch?" Grimmjow snarled. "I'm not in the mood for your shit, Nnoitra, you fucking bitch-face!" Grimmjow snarled, drawing Pantera.

"Wow that's bold'a ya, ain't it? Drawing your sword against your superior." Nnoitra said a leer on his face.

"You aren't gonna be my superior once I've killed you!" Grimmjow roared. Nnoitra stiffened. "What'd you say?" he snarled, stepping into the room so that his sword wouldn't break the doorway when he brandished it at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra stood there in the room, frozen. And then, with a howl of rage, Grimmjow sprung at him. Nnoitra laughed. "Ha! Prepare to die, bitch!" and he swung his sword forward, Grimmjow ducked underneath it, skimming the ground, before he hurled himself to the right, preparing to stab Nnoitra in the side.

But Nnoitra was gone in an instant and Grimmjow barely had time to register that Nnoitra was behind him before the huge blades of Santa Teresa flew at him. Grimmjow turned and his eyes widened as he saw the blade heading right towards his side, preparing to strike him on the spot.

The blow was stopped a few inches from Grimmjow's body by a pale hand that had seized the chain nearest the blade, stopping it. The bang of Las Noches' biggest weapon fell upon the room as the blade hit the ground.

Nnoitra's eyes were wide. "What the fuck?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he turned to gaze at the person who had stopped the attack. His eyes widened. "You…"

Ulquiorra's green gaze remained on the wall in front of him and as he spoke to Nnoitra he didn't look at him. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

Nnoitra was silent for a moment and then he said. "…Nothing." And he turned and left the room. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were left alone in silence. Grimmjow could hardly believe what he was seeing, his eyes were wide and he momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"Ul…Ulquio—"

"Leave."

Grimmjow blinked, his eyes widening even more. "What?"

Ulquiorra did not look at him, merely looked to the right. "Leave. I will not repeat myself."

Grimmjow's hand clenched into a fist at his side. The sudden excitement died and was replaced by anger. Grimmjow's face contorted and he snarled. "Ulquiorra…you…" Ulquiorra turned his head and Grimmjow's foot smashed into his face, sending him flying into the wall. "You son of a bitch!" Grimmjow roared

Ulquiorra looked around at Grimmjow in bewilderment. "What is your problem?" he asked.

Grimmjow laughed humorlessly. "What is _my_ problem, what the hell is _your_ problem? Where the fuck have you been—you know what…never mind. I don't know why the fuck I even care anymore, it's supposed to be this way anyway."

And Grimmjow stomped out the door, leaving a silent Ulquiorra in his wake.

Grimmjow entered his quarters and slammed the door shut. He didn't know why he was still so angry, perhaps his doubts had finally gotten the better of him, perhaps his anger at the fact that things really were going to be the same had finally spilled out…his anger at being left alone…

Grimmjow sighed and slumped against the wall all the way down to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, pressing his forehead against his kneecaps. "What the fuck did I expect?"

That kiss and everything that followed had destroyed everything. Grimmjow didn't even remember why he had done it, he could remember feeling odd emotions for Ulquiorra ever since Ulquiorra had started hanging around him, admiration for him, and annoyance over his personality, and some sort of affection whenever he teased Ulquiorra, always getting just the right reaction.

Grimmjow cursed under his breath.

Like hell Ulquiorra would ever believe him now.

* * *

Ulquiorra was coming back from Aizen's room. The ache in his jaw was still there and it was getting worse. Honestly he was surprised Grimmjow hadn't broken his jaw.

Grimmjow…

What was with him, the kick in the head was not what he had expected. He had actually just expected Grimmjow to keep to himself like he use to before Ulquiorra left. What he hadn't expected was how Grimmjow actually seemed to care about where he'd been, completely opposite of what Ulquiorra had expected.

_If you use someone, don't you stop caring all together? If all he did was use me, then why did he seem so upset that I left? _

A sudden thought came to Ulquiorra and he scowled.

_If I have, by some miracle, misread everything…no... Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is not the type of person to care about another. _

_So…why did it seem like he actually cared?_

"Yo, Ul-qui-or-ra-kun!" said a happy voice behind him and Ulquiorra turned. He'd walked right past Gin's room. The man was leaning against the wall behind Ulquiorra, his usual wide smile in place.

"Gin."

"I ain't seen ya in forever, Ulqui-kun!" Gin said, walking forward. Ulquiorra had to resist the urge to keep walking. "I've been busy."

Ulquiorra said, walking away. "Ah, yer so cold, Ulqui-kun! Don't you wanna know who missed ya? It'll cheer ya right up."

"No one missed me." Ulquiorra protested.

"But Grimmy-kun did, he sulked in his room an' all."

Ulquiorra stopped walking. "Grimmjow and I aren't acquainted. He was probably just—"

"Nah, he sulked a few days after ya left, had a real fit, wanna see?" he asked, smiling wider, holding up a tape in his hand. "I taped it n' everything."

Ulquiorra stared at the tape in Gin's hand. The tape that could possible hold answers to his questions. _This can't be possible…_

"Fine, let me see it."

And Gin led Ulquiorra into his room to show him the tape. And Ulquiorra watched it, all of it, his eyes widening with each thing he saw up until the point where Grimmjow fell on his knees on the floor where Gin paused it.

He took a look at the expression on Ulquiorra's face as he said. "He search high 'n low for ya, Ulqui-kun, looks like ya got yerself a friend, ain't tha' sweet. Aizen-sama didn't even intend fer things to go tha' far."

Ulquiorra's jaw clenched. "You're lying."

"Yer right, he ain't a friend to you Ulqui-kun. He likes ya, he really, _really_, likes—"

"He doesn't. There's nothing between us."

_And if there was it's gone. I've let go of it. He no longer matters._

"Oh? Then what would ya say if ya saw this then?" Gin asked, switching one of the monitors over to Grimmjow's room. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Grimmjow lay in the room, his face in his arms, against the wall.

_What the…? Why is he doing this? This is a trick it has to be, or else Gin is just playing games with me…_

Or so Ulquiorra tried to think. But really, all this new information and facts was starting to change his thinking. Maybe he really had been wrong? Maybe this really was all true? Maybe Grimmjow really did miss him? What was he to believe?

"I can zoom in on it if ya want, Ulqui-kun?" Gin suggested.

"No. I'm leaving." And Ulquiorra swept from the room, his feet now carrying him in one direction. A route he knew very well.

Grimmjow lay against the wall, his eyes clenched shut, different ideas surfacing to his brain, trying to think of how Ulquiorra could be persuaded into believing that Grimmjow didn't use him when he was spared the bother of thinking when the door crashed open and Grimmjow jumped to his feet.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow exclaimed standing up, only to freeze where he stood, his mouth hanging open.

Ulquiorra was standing in his doorway, his hand still resting against the hard surface of the door. His emerald eyes flicked over to Grimmjow who stood there emotionless.

Before Grimmjow could speak Ulquiorra said.

"There are surveillance cameras everywhere in Las Noches. Gin just showed me a tape of you, Grimmjow, destroying your room, wrecking everything out of frustration, and then collapsing to the floor."

Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow's eyes widen.

"He says that this happened a few days after I left Heuco Mundo. He also says that you searched everywhere for me. Now answer my question.

Is this a trick?" Ulquiorra turned to look at Grimmjow who was frozen on the spot.

"What the…" Grimmjow swallowed and rested his gaze on Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra whom he'd never thought would speak to him again.

"Trick? This isn't a trick. I completely forgot that we had cameras everywhere."

"I see."

Silence fell and both of the Espada were quiet until finally Grimmjow said.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"I have another question," Ulquiorra said, ignoring Grimmjow. "Why did you do what you did back on the dome?" he asked.

Grimmjow glowered at him for a moment. "I…don't—it doesn't matter."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I said it doesn't matter." Grimmjow snapped.

"I want an answer."

"And I can't, fucking, give you one!" Grimmjow growled, his hands balling into fists at his side.

Ulquiorra was starting to feel impatient and something akin to anger was bubbling inside him.

"You should have come up with an answer days ago. You should have been thinking something when you kissed me—but no, you weren't—you never think things through it all, you do stupid, _stupid,_ things," Ulquiorra said, his voice growing louder.

"Why did you do that? Why? You had to mess things up, you had to complicate things, ruin things and—"

"You think your suffering?" Grimmjow screamed and Ulquiorra stopped talking. "This entire thing is your fault! If you hadn't walked into my life like this and started _fucking_ things up none of this would have happened at all!"

And Grimmjow conjured a cero. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he was about to spring aside when Grimmjow spun around in the opposite direction and fire the cero into the wall.

The smell of burning film informed Ulquiorra that Grimmjow had just destroyed the camera.

Ulquiorra stood where he was feeling Grimmjow's reiatsu calm down.

The room was silent for about half a minute before Grimmjow spoke, his voice low. "You think…you think I used you, do you? Well how do you think I feel?" Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he sensed how depressed Grimmjow's reiatsu was.

"I've been stuck for the past few days...wondering about what the hell it is that I've done wrong—thinking about whether or not you've been—shit…!" and a rare look of surprise crossed Ulquiorra's face when he heard Grimmjow's voice and how…broken it sounded.

"And for all I know, this whole thing with you and Aizen was just fucking planned out—you ask why I kissed you, right? But really…I have no idea why I did it, and then just when things get that way you fucking leave and go off to do God knows, fucking, what!" Grimmjow yelled his hand flying to his face.

Ulquiorra could only watch him in bewilderment, his eyes softening.

"I…I didn't use you! You used me! Why else would you have left when things got this bad? And I didn't even use to think that before until now! And now…" Grimmjow took in a gulp of air. "I don't even know what to think, dammit, Ulquiorra! You've fucked me up, why did you even have to barge into my life like this, it was all fine before and now…"

But Grimmjow couldn't continue, soft sobs escaped him and he tried to stifle them but he was not having any luck.

"Dammit…" he hissed, his hands clenching his face, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Dammit…god fucking dammit!" he gasped, wiping his eyes frantically as he bellowed, "Ulquiorra, get the fuck out of here!"

Ulquiorra's eyes closed and he stepped forward, walking towards Grimmjow until he stood directly in front of him. "Idiot. As if I could leave now… it seems we both feel confused, hurt and angry… I can understand why it would seem that I used you but I didn't leave because of you, I left because I had business in the human world on Aizen-sama's orders…and really, I can tell you this. I _never_ used you, ever."

Grimmjow's eyes opened and he gasped when he saw how close Ulquiorra was. "What the hell, Ulquiorra? Get out!" Grimmjow yelled, wiping frantically at his eyes. Ulquiorra seized his wrist, wanting to get his point through.

"Did you understand me?" he whispered, his voice gentle. "I never used you, not once. Not ever. Didn't you understand the point of that whole situation? I was appointed to keep you in check, I didn't expect a lot of things from that…but one of the things I least expected of all…was to feel like this."

Grimmjow's wet blue eyes widened. "What?"

_Is it possible that he…? _Grimmjow thought, realization sinking in.

_Felt the same way I did in his presence? _Ulquiorra mused, his grip on Grimmjow's wrist tightening.

Grimmjow looked into Ulquiorra's eyes. _If that's true then…maybe the reason Ulquiorra left in the first place…was just as I thought—he really did care._

There was no other explanation, and so angry had Grimmjow been at first, that he had forgotten the most logical reason of all. Ulquiorra really had had feelings for him, Ulquiorra Shiffer, the stoic, supposed emotionless Espada had feelings for him, of all people. He had separated himself from Grimmjow to stop these feelings, and if this was true, then where had these feelings gone?

"Ulquiorra…?"

"Hm?" Ulquiorra looked up at the sound of Grimmjow's voice, shaking slightly.

"Where have those feelings gone?" Grimmjow asked him and he saw Ulquiorra's emerald eyes widen. "What feelings?"

"Answer my question!" Grimmjow ordered.

Emerald eyes closed and a sigh escaped black and white lips. _Where do you think they've gone? Do you honestly think that I could keep them away after seeing this from you? After seeing you fall apart over me, when really I thought you'd thrown me away._

_Where do you think they've gone?_

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and stared into Grimmjow's face as he whispered. "Nowhere."

Grimmjow's face turned up to look at him, those blue eyes widening as he registered what Ulquiorra had just said. Grimmjow couldn't speak; he could only close his eyes tightly as more tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him against Ulquiorra's shoulder.

_The day I ever thought I'd hear that was none existent until now…_

_And after the way I treated him, this is too much for me…_

Grimmjow's arms wrapped around Ulquiorra's shoulders and he felt the man tighten his hold around him.

Grimmjow leaned in towards Ulquiorra but stopped, his lips inches from Ulquiorra's. "This alright?" he asked. Ulquiorra leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Grimmjow's, Grimmjow held Ulquiorra's face in his hand, one arm around his waist, keeping them closer together.

They both lay down on the floor together, Grimmjow with his head against Ulquiorra's chest and Ulquiorra with his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders.

"Leave me again, Ulquiorra, and I'll kill you, understand?" Grimmjow muttered, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Ulquiorra glanced down at him and his expression softened. "Understood." And then he saw something interesting on Grimmjow's face. Ulquiorra had to blink several times before he realized that Grimmjow was blushing. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was _blushing_.

_And if that isn't adorable I don't think I'll ever know what else is…it'd probably be best if I didn't say anything._

"Hey, Ulquiorra."

"Hm?"

"Are we gonna sleep on the freaking floor all night?" Grimmjow inquired impatiently.

"…No?"

Grimmjow sat up and heaved Ulquiorra into his arms. Ulquiorra gasped. "What are you doing?" he asked, feeling very uncomfortable.

"We're sleeping in my bed. I'm not sleeping on the floor…of course we don't have to sleep do we?" Grimmjow asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"We're _sleeping_."

"Tch. Fine." Grimmjow said, dropping Ulquiorra on the bed before crawling over him and falling against the mattress beside him. Grimmjow glanced at him and to his surprise saw Ulquiorra's hand twitching, his gaze occasionally flicking to Grimmjow's own hand. Grimmjow felt his face heat up and he sighed, snatching Ulquiorra's hand off the bed and holding it in his. Ulquiorra blinked twice and looked away.

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Oh shut up, you were looking at it longingly and shit so I decided—!"

"No I wasn't—"

"Sure you weren't!" Grimmjow growled. "Look, just shut up…alright?"

And before Ulquiorra could respond Grimmjow rested his head against Ulquiorra's chest, their entwined fingers lying in between them both. Ulquiorra glanced down at him and seemed like he wanted to say something but simply said. "Idiot…"

And Grimmjow swore that before he drifted off, he saw a soft smile on Ulquiorra's lips as he watched Grimmjow drift to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** This was another all-nighter fic. And by the time I finished I realized I didn't even have a name for this fic. I don't really know what to think of it, I think it's good but also incredibly cliche. xD

And I only got the idea yesterday morning, which was when I started writing it, so I stayed up all night finishing it, like what I did with Chocolates.

Shit, I'm tired. My eyes hurt and everything, but I am satisfied with my story, I am glad to be writing for GrimmUlqui alone, makes me feel less stressed. I've taken a break from Five is an Odd Number because one, I have to go on vacation and have no access to my documents, and 2, I feel stressed writing it. but I promise i will update soon!

Now, I am not going to type anymore in here cause this fanfic is getting fatter than before. xD

Good day R&R if you will!


End file.
